Crimus-Yscom War
After the Battle of Zeruel, the Crimus was in a state of disarray and chaos. Zeruel's destruction and the Conduit closing put the Principality in jeopardy, giving the order for the Emperium to regroup to the remaining territory. The remaining Rau Fleets headed to other planets after a chase from Argos and the SSOID fleet. 17 ships were lost in the process. 2383 marked a downfall with people evacuating. Those who survived from Zeruel traveled in Colony Ships til they arrived in Crimus planets. Those who decided to stay in space were dubbed Generational Ships. Closing of Synergy led to a massive power lost, scarce and only in conversed packs or batteries. The influx of the Renegade Quadrant led to an assault on Crimus worlds by pirates and mercenaries seeking revenge or spoils. Panga was the first planet to fall from the assaults. Conflict Arising Come 2449, things for the Crimus have stabilized after retaking several worlds. However, tens of thousands of archives and technologies lost from the incident were never recovered. Mariahlus has overseen the Emperium change and fit to rely on defense. On 2470, Yscom has noticed the reemergence of the Crimus once more. At first, relations between the two were strained at best but kept distance. But as the atmosphere of the Galaxy shifted to instability, both attempted to one arm each other through their borders. Peace talks were attempted but never succeeded in the initial stage. Within the Council are individuals who ask the Crimus to all downsize their military presence within the Renegade and allow Yscom fleets to clean up the Quadrant from criminals. The Crimus, with the past incident and emphasis on traditions, refused to allow Yscom to head in their territory. Conflict of interest rose and word of mouth spread fast. Behind the scenes Mariahlus sought to keep the situation to a minimum as it will eventually reach to a boiling point. A Yscom diplomat was sent to a meeting between both states by a small fleet. Then, in a disaster was the entire fleet engulfed by a massive purple sphere, obliterating the ship. Immediately Yscom citizens cried out for blood and an investigation led to the suspicion of the Crimus harboring weapons of mass destruction. A week later the Yscom declared war against the Crimus. Early Years(2470-75) In 2470, The diplomat dying was the catalyst that sparked the war with both sides ready to take the other down. With the two powers, the quadrants would feel the same impact as well. Yscom declared war, justifying to bring justice against the Empire. The first action Yscom mobilized the Titan Legions, tens of millions of troops while war factories focused on fuel and war machines. The Council made sure to speak out against the Crimus, with no records of them stopping. Heart and minds were the government's goal with the public. The Crimus did no such thing, preferring to focus on the war while the people were convinced invasion was inevitable. Generals in that decade wanted to strike hard unlike their other campaigns. Any orbital stations or battleships were huge priorities while the Brigade went with the Rau to storm Yscom borders, take control of who went in and who went out. The Elite made sure to deal with the Combine's mechanized assets, dealing with mechs and weaponry for their fleets. Hybrid Cyborgs The Crimus Military's main strength is that they couldn't back down even if it was a suicide mission. Two conventional forces meant if the Combine simply threw more infantry and ships, it would be a costly war already. Morpho decided to shift mechs, a trend that was dominant in the last few decades and went for something agile and fast. The cost of mechs wasn't worth the results going up against anti-mech. The Council demanded more versatile and faster troops on stopping the Elite or even the Brigade. A cyborg in the 24th Century was different compared to what Morpho had in mind. What Morpho devised was a hybrid cyborg. A man of bioaugments supporting the body with artificial parts enhancing them, capable of superior speed and self-sufficiency. With nanites out of the question due to the Epidemic, Morpho and several divisions wanted to figure out a way man and machine can fully come together, working without any flaws of the two. By 2475, he perfected his vision, producing the newest cyborgs, unharmed by EMP and powered by nutrients. Bio and inorganic tech were fused. Category:Lore Category:Crimson Incarnate